


[Cover Art] STAR PLAN by birdjay

by Bookbee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookbee/pseuds/Bookbee
Summary: Cover art for the fic STAR PLAN by birdjay
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	[Cover Art] STAR PLAN by birdjay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [STAR PLAN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977541) by [birdjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdjay/pseuds/birdjay). 



> Originally posted on my fic rec blog [epicstuckyficrecs](https://epicstuckyficrecs.tumblr.com/post/188627376587/star-plan-by-birdjay-hes-the-most-gorgeous-thing) on October 27th, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to posting art on ao3, so if there's any tags I should add or anything else you can think of that I should do, please don't hesitate to let me know! :)
> 
> (also don't hesitate to let me know what you think of these ;) )
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [epicstuckyficrecs](https://epicstuckyficrecs.tumblr.com) and Twitter [@epicstuckyfics](https://twitter.com/epicstuckyfics)


End file.
